The present disclosure relates to radio frequency systems and, in particular, to a system and method to mitigate radio frequency co-site interference between co-located radio frequency systems.
Co-site interference on airborne and sea-based platforms which employ multiple radio frequency (RF) functions like electronic warfare, radar and communications may have an adverse performance effect on the on-board RF systems. For example, in a communications system, a transmitting antenna on one part of the exterior of a military or commercial vehicle may generate strong signals that may be received by a receiver located in close-proximity (i.e., at a co-site with respect to the transmitter), even if the main beam of the antenna is aimed well away from the receiving antenna on another part of the exterior of the vehicle.